


Holy Hades

by Will_Solaces_sister



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Solaces_sister/pseuds/Will_Solaces_sister
Summary: I was reading a Percabeth fic (unfortunately I can’t remember what it was called) where Percy said “holy hades” in regards to something Annabeth did while they were kissing and then I thought “what would happen if Will said that?” And I decided to write it.Sorry if it sucks, I don’t write first person very often and I’ve never written from Will’s POV...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Holy Hades

I knocked on the door of cabin 13 and when nobody answered I pounded louder. “Come on Nico I know you’re in there.” After another few seconds of silence I almost knocked again but before I could the door opened and Nico diAngelo stood in the doorway, still wearing his pajamas with his hair disheveled.

“Good morning Death Boy.” I said with a smile, stepping past him into the cabin. 

“Why are you here so early?” he asked me, his voice raspy like he had just woken up. 

“Nico it’s 1:00, you slept through lunch.” 

“Right, early. And don’t call me Death Boy.” he said, running a hand through his hair and pulling a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of Cerberus on it from his drawer.   
I turned and faced the wall while he changed his clothes and he asked “So, what’s up   
Sunshine?” 

“Well, surprisingly, there's no one in the infirmary so Austin said he’d finish up the inventory check and unless there was a monster attack or freak accident on the rock climbing wall there wasn’t much for me to do so... I thought we could do something..?” The last part came out sounding more nervous than I meant it to. We’d been together, officially for a few months now but I still sometimes felt a little wary about it. Not the relationship, I knew where we stood with that but Nico could be pretty aloof, I knew he didn’t always want to spend time together and it wasn’t about me, he just needed alone time. 

“Anything in particular you’d like to do?” he asked. 

I shrugged and when I heard him sitting down on his bed I turned back around to face him. “I don’t know, I just wanted to see you.” 

Nico smiled and patted the mattress next to him. I walked over and sat down next to him, talking as I did so. “We could watch a movie, or you could show me how to play Mythomagic.” 

“We could do that...” Nico said, reaching a hand up to brush a piece of hair from my face. “Or not.” he said, reaching up and brushing his lips across my cheek, then placing them softly against my lips. 

I smiled against his mouth and turned a bit so I was facing him, hands reaching up to put one on his left cheek and the other curling around his back pulling him closer to me. “Not is good.” I said softly as Nico wrapped his arms around my neck deepening the kiss. 

We stayed like that for a while, kissing, cuddling. It was going pretty well until Nico dipped down and placed a kiss onto my neck, sucking a bit in a way I knew would leave a mark but in the moment I didn’t really care. It wasn’t something he had done before and it surprised me, in a good way. I hummed a bit and said “Holy Hades.” 

Nico immediately pushed me away from him and jumped off the bed. “NO!” he shouted, then he turned and gagged into his hand. 

“Are you ok?” I asked standing up and taking a hesitant step towards him. “What did I do?” 

“Never!” he paused to gag again, “Never, mention my dad while I’m sucking on your neck!” 

I tried not to laugh as he continued to make gagging noises, “Oh gods, I’m so sorry.” I fought back a smile. “I wasn’t thinking, which admittedly was your fault.”

NIco glared at me but I didn’t back down, I took another step towards him and grabbed his hands. “I’m sorry. How about we just, don’t talk anymore...” I said, placing his hands around my neck and leaning down to pull him into another kiss.


End file.
